A display apparatus capable of spatially separating images corresponding to plural viewpoints by a barrier device having transmissive portions to observe different images in respective viewpoints is being developed. As an example of the barrier device used for such display apparatus, a liquid crystal barrier device can be cited. The liquid crystal barrier device has plural strip-shaped electrodes, which can change positions of the transmissive portions by controlling a voltage to be applied to the electrode.
As the voltage is not applied between electrodes in the above liquid crystal barrier device, light escape occurs from portions which are desired to be shielded, which may cause crosstalk. In response to this, there is disclosed, in JP-A-2009-53645 (Patent Document 1), a barrier device which can prevent light escape by arranging a black-colored layer at portions corresponding to between electrodes.